Pups Meet Nicté and Kanei
AN: Do Not Edit Unless You Have Permission This is written by SistersShiraandSkye Characters 1) Original 6 paw patrol 2) Ryder 3) Kanei (debut) 4) Nicté (debut) 5) Lyra 6) Kraken 7) Bullet 8) Shira 9) Primrose 10) Anubis Story *it was a beautiful day in adventure bay and the pups were getting ready for something* Kraken: this will be very interesting Ryder: Kraken you're right because this will be about old cultures Chase: yep Mayan and Aztec cultures right? Shira: oh yeah Bullet: I think it definitely will be interesting Anubis: I agree because I'm into this stuff Skye: true Primrose: oh yeah I forgot you were into that stuff Rocky: yep my cousin is great at knowing about ancient things Zuma: yeah dude he's awesome at telling us about ancient awtifacts Rubble: yep plus he's wearing that ancient necklace he told us he found Ryder: okay pups who's ready to go to the seminar? Pups: we are! Ryder: okay then let's go *just before they leave Marshall sees a pup walking around* Marshall: uh guys who's that? *they all look outside and they see the pups* Lyra: I don't know hon do you know who that is? Kraken: no my love sorry Chase: how about you love? Skye: no sorry love Ryder: well then pups let's find out shall we? Pups: okay *they all go over to the pup* Ryder: hi there ???: huh? Oh hi Skye: who are you? ???: names Kanei Skye: hi Kanei I'm Skye Shira: I'm Shira and Skye's sister Chase: I'm Chase Skye's boyfriend Ryder: I'm the leader of the Paw Patrol names Ryder Bullet: I'm Bullet Chase's friend from the police academy Primrose & Zuma: we're Primrose and Zuma and we are brother and sister Marshall: I'm Marshall nice to meet you Anubis: I'm Anubis Lyra & Kraken: hi Kanei we're Lyra and Kraken we are boyfriend and girlfriend and Skye and Shira's good friends from their puphood Rubble: I'm Rubble Rocky: and I'm Rocky Kanei: very nice to meet you all Ryder: we are going to see a seminar on Aztec an Mayan cultures want to come? Kanei: sure! Shira: great! Ryder: okay pups let's go! Pups: right * with that they all left and went to the seminar* * soon they all arrive at the seminar* Ryder: here we are pups Chase: this will be so much fun Skye: you said it honey Kanei: hey look it's a pup Marshall: yeah you're right Kanei Rubble: I wonder what she's doing here Zuma: yeah dude Bullet: then let's go see Lyra: yeah *with that said they go over to the pup* Kraken: excuse me ???: huh? Oh hello there are you here for the seminar it's going to start in a one minute Ryder: yes we are ???: that's great my seminar very popular Marshall: oh it's your seminar? ???: yes it is Rubble: so what's your name? Mines Rubble Chase: I'm Chase Skye: I'm Skye and I'm Chase's girlfriend Zuma: I'm Zuma dudette Rocky: names Rocky Marshall: I'm Marshall Bullet: names Bullet and Chase is an old friend of mine Shira: I'm Shira and I'm Skye's sis Lyra: I'm Lyra Kraken: I'm Kraken Both: we're Skye and Shira's puphood friends and we're boyfriend and girlfriend Primrose: I'm Primrose and Zuma's sis Ryder: this is the paw patrol and I'm their leader names Ryder Anubis: as of me names Anubis and I'm not apart of the paw patrol Nicté: as for me I'm Nicté and it's nice to meet you all All: it's nice to meet you too Nicté: oh it's time to start my seminar *goes int front everyone and does the seminar* * after the seminar* Nicté: (goes to everyone) so how did you like it Ryder: we loved it! Nicté: thanks! Primrose: so where are you going now? Nicté: well I don't know I don't have an owner and I make my own schedule Ryder: how about you live with us at the lookout? You can join the team but you will get a home and since you travel for your seminars you can keep that Nicté: okay thank you so much Ryder: you will need a collar Nicté: okay thank you! Ryder: what you do right now will be your job Nicté: oh thank you so much Ryder: you're welcome Kanei: so now what? Ryder: let's go get her collar and pup tag * with that said they all go back to the lookout* Ryder: (gives her her collar and pup tag) there you go Nicté: this is so cool! Shira: Ryder the pledge? Ryder: oh right * Ryder does the pledge* Nicté: I'm so happy to have a home and my job is what I do already I'm so excited! All: congratulations Nicté Nicté: thank you Ryder: okay pups let's go get some food it's late Rubble: yay food! All (except Rubble): *laughs* Primrose: let's go! * with that they all go get food to end a great day* The End Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon stories Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Stories by ChaseandSkyerox Category:ChaseandSkyerox story